BakeNeko
by BlueRaposa
Summary: 9 different stories centered around the Two-tailed Host.Drabbles Yugito Nii centered.
1. Chapter 1

_Just a little character development practice, using the very minor but full of potential character, Yugito Nii, the Nibi host. 9 prompts, two chapters. Enjoy, and give the minor characters some love. _

**2 a.m.**

She wrapped her arms around herself tightly, trying to supress her shriving, cold body. She felt a hand rest over her shoulder. It gave a light, reassuring squeeze. That didn't stop the bile rising from up her esophagus as she looked at the corpse below her, its blank eyes staring at nothing.

"Harness the nekomata's chakra, and focus it into the corpse." Yugito looked over her shoulder, pleadingly eying the woman behind her. She simply titled her head, her arms crossed over her chest, "Come on, we haven't gotten all night."

Yugito titled her head up, her dark eyes noticing the forming storm clouds above. The smell of rain and electricity are overwhelmed by the corpse's more putrid scent.

She knees down slowly next to the corpse, carefully avoid any physical contact. She folds her hands together, eyes tightly shut as she summons the nekomata's chakra. Yugito jerks back, still not accustomed to the Nibi's burning chakra. Her eyes open, bi-coloured in yellow and green, pupiless. She looks down to her hands, a flame of blue-purple chakra, engulfing them.

She looks back to the woman. She nods in approval as she eyes the sky carefully.

Yugito hands hover above the corpse, shaking. Perhaps this is mother's way of letting her have one last chance to play with sister.

2.**Metaphor**

Cat's have nine lives, or so she has been told. She asked auntie Naomi if that was true. She simply answered, "It is just a silly superstition, and there are no grounds to it at all."

Yugito doubt that as she looked at the mangy stray with pity. She'd seen the cat get into many fights with other neighbouring cats, running away from dogs or angry fishmongers, swaying their fishing knifes high in the air.

She cannot begin to count how many countless times the scared-covered cat had survived many a brush with death. She began to admire the stray more with each day; for every fishing knife missing his tail just in inch, for every dog left barking madly at him as he perched himself high in a tree in victory, to every fight he ends up as victor.

For every kunai or shuriken that miss her just an inch, for every enemy shinobi cursing at her swift escape, to her opponent lying lifelessly below her, she knows, cats do indeed have nine lives.

3. **Sky**

Yugito once asked her mother what the sky was made of, "Air, different gases, like oxygen, nitrogen, carbon dioxide…" She had no idea what those were, so she felt slightly disappointed. Her dark eye squinted in scrutiny at the cloudy sky. It must be made out of something much more interesting than "oxygen" or "nitrogen".

She looked over to her Uncle as he smoked his pipe, staring peacefully up at the sky with her. Maybe it was made up of all the smoke from Uncle's pipe. Yes, that made perfect sense, she assured herself as she saw Uncle blow out a thick puff of smoke. It danced and swirled upwards.

Yugito smiled warmed as she looked through glassy eyes up, imagining the clouds above being smoked out of E's pipe as she felt herself being dragged over the rugged terrain, the carrier muttering curses to his partner.

4. **Degrees**

The Nibi's flames burned at 250 degrees Celsius.

She didn't need to tell him that; he was more than sure that the flames that engulfed her hand were indeed hot.

Just the heat from the flames could cause first-degree burns.

He trashed and jerked in his set, his eyes watering as he whimpered.

She found she could increase the Nibi's flames up a few degrees, with practice.

She told him she once suffered second-degree burns from over exerting herself as she tried to do this. His eyes widen.

Once she was able to adjust the temperature of the Nibi's flames, she could adjust just how severely she could burn an enemy.

She asked him if he had ever heard of a fourth-degree burn. She ran a finger over his damp forehead, dripping the sweat over the other, enflamed hand. He winced as he heard the sizzling noise it made.

The Nibi flame had a unique way of burning the victim internally, leaving the surface unscathed and can peacefully burn them and extinguish itself once the job was done.

Yugito walked casually out of the building, looking over her should only to see a blue light flickering inside the basement window of her targets house.

_Notes: 1. In Japanese mythology, nekomata(cat's that tail has become forked and enchanted) where thought to be able to raise the dead. Yugito's Biju is a nekomata, so I thought this might be one of her Biju's techniques Kumo might try to teach her to harness. I think it might be a lot like Shinobi puppetry, but more usefu for recon missions. ;) _

_Host are usually relatives of Kages, so I thought it might be quite possible that she'd be related to E(the forth Raikage)._

_Yugito is at different ages through these drabble. The first one, I'd say about 10, the second, 10-, the third, 29, the forth, 20's. _


	2. Chapter 2

5. **Skoky**

Her fingers twitched and jerked, moving her furry puppet to her every whim. The puppet jumped, shuffled, bowed, jogged and then laid down on the wooden table, tired from its little dance.

"You know, it's really creepy when you do that." She simply shrugged as she felt her new company take a seat next to her, her own seat rising from his weight. Yugito hears him sigh dramatically, as he hides his face in his cradled arms.

"Aw, what's gotten the little cephalopod all depressed," she moved the puppet towards him, moving its little paw to rub his muscular arm in mock comfort.

"Ew! What the hell, Yugito!" He flails his arms widely. The puppet bowed in apology, "I'm so, so, so sorry, Kirabi-san!"

"Hmpf, and people say I'm the more immature jinchuuriki in the village," He crossed his arms, looking away at the mangy puppet.

"Oh, please, this is serious practice, ok," she moved the puppet in a more natural manner. It scurried towards Kirabi, its long snout twitched, and a few added squeaks to complete the act.

"…You really scare me sometimes."

6. **Seize the day**

"You know, you could help. You know, instead of just seating on your ass," She reached down on the corpse, padding away on the body.

"I would, but I just got this sick rhyme…you know I just have to write it down before I forget." She turned around, glaring at him. He's slumped against a tree, its trunk covered in weapons, as he scribbles rapidly, his mouth moving as he murmurs the lines. He looks at her under over his shades, "Sooo, you really do live up to your biju, you cougar, you."

She moves on to the next body, repeating what she had done to the previous one and picking up a few blood-stained weapons in or around them.

"Urgh, what are you talking about."

"I don't know what you see in him, what's wrong with me?"

She standed up, looking at the dirty kunai in her hand, "You're my uncle."

"Pfft, by marriage." She looked over her shoulder to see him giving her a toothy grin.

"You know, you're little love affair is really awesome material." He brushes past her, giving her a light tap on the shoulder, "Kirabi," She narrows her eyes at him, "I swear if you-"

"He's waiting for you by the river." She frowns at his muscular back.

"Bastard," She jogs quickly towards her rendezvous.

7. **Opposite**

Her slender fingers ran up and down the neck of the instrument, plucking the three strings with the plectrum, listening carefully to the tone. Satisfied with its prefect tuning, she started with a slow beat, plucking slowly at the strings with long, smooth, snaps of her wrist. Her hand slid up the neck slowly as she changed from one note to another.

"You're pretty good with that."

She startled, causing herself to pluck one of the strings too roughly. It produced a displeasing long whining sound. She looked up to see shaded eye looking attentively to her instrument.

"It's a shamisen." Thinking this would satisfy his curiosity, she returned her focus to the shamisen, hoping none of the strings had broken.

"That was a pretty sick tune. Do you think you could play that song again, but speed it up a bit?" Yugito looked up at Kirabi, an eyebrow raised. Her eyes then shifted to his hands, large fingers tightly grasping a notebook. She sighed, knowing exactly why he wanted her to play.

She plucked rapidly, in quick short snaps of her wrist. Her hands slid up and down the neck quickly from one note to , sitting beside her, rehearsed his newest rhythms.**  
**

8. **Passions run**

She flipped him on his back, her lips pressed against his ferociously. He sat frozen beneath her, his hand raised above his head. After a few more seconds and the feeling of her tongue on his lips, he relaxed, wrapping his arms around her.

Once she finally broke the kiss, panting, she lifted herself a bit above him.

"W-what…was that for?" He sat in-between pants. She stared at him through her blurry vision from her tears and loose strands of hair. She smiled at him, seeing his confusion, "For being alive."

He sighed in relieve, resting his head against the glass, "Thank god, I thought you just being influenced by the Nibi. So, this is what you really want?" He seems so unsure, she thinks, frowning. She pressed her lips against his ear, satisfied by the shivering moan he gave from the contact, "Yep. Only you" She pulled back, looking at his reaction. He looked at her, then around them in serious contemplation.

"Eh, we're not doing here, are we? It's quite unsanitary." She groans before meeting his lips once more.

9. **Connection.**

She hated the other children. They hated her. It was a beautiful mutual hatred. She ignored them, they whispered about her, meters away. They pushed her, she pushed back. She cried, only for them to laugh. And she told them her hatred will grow, that was a promise.

But he talked to her. When she ignored him, he kept talking, sitting right beside her. When she pushed, he pulled her in, carrying her over his shoulders. When she cried, he spudded one of his ridiculous raps. And he told her they would grow strong together, Lord and Lady Junchuuriki, that was a promise.


End file.
